


i'm only honest (when it rains)

by iamirondad



Series: "fragile things, helpless things, broken things" whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad
Summary: Morgan, for as long as she could remember, kept secrets for Peter.Some big and some small.“Shut up!” She spat, throwing out an arm, “You promised you wouldn’t say anything!”“I know, I did, but I can’t stick to it,” Peter remained calm, “Not if you’re getting hurt.”Peter Parker,forever a hypocrite.TLDR: Morgan is secretly a vigilante, she is angry when Peter tells her parents, what she is getting up to, behind their backs.Whumptober: No. 12. I Think I've Broken Something "Broken Trust/Bones"
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: "fragile things, helpless things, broken things" whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947778
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	i'm only honest (when it rains)

Morgan knew, from a young age, that she wanted to be a superhero.

Like her parents, her brother, and her uncle.

With her wit and puppy dog's eyes, she was able to convince Peter, to let her use his lab to build her own _Iron Man_ suit, without informing her parents. He’d laid down multiple ground rules, that she had to agree with, but it didn’t stop her from ignoring a few.

Using the suit and going out to fight crime, was Peter’s strictest rule.

She was allowed to build a suit, ‘ _yes_.’

Using it, however, was a strong ‘ _no_.’ 

She couldn’t use it, in his mind, until she told her parents what they’d been doing, behind their backs.

The closer Morgan got to that day, the more scared she became.

Which was why she decided to go behind Peter’s back.

A double imposter, like her Aunt Nat, before her.

Morgan was clever, she could easily cover up her actions, by telling her family she was spending hours at the library, after school, when she was actually fighting crime.

She was only covering petty crime, and she never went out when Spider-Man was on active patrol.

She made sure she avoided populated areas or places covered with extensive security.

So far, a week in, she’d done well.

She was merely a mumble, on the streets, that went unnoticed. 

There were new superheroes every other week, and her dad only concentrated on those who could potentially pose a threat, to others or themselves, like Peter, in the beginning.

Morgan had forgotten about injuries. She’d grown up, alongside Peter, who healed from superficial wounds, overnight, and she’d forgotten that she couldn’t do the same.

A black eye wasn’t too bad.

It was coverable and somewhat explainable.

She needed to rush past her parents, without creating a fuss.

Through the porch windows, she could see that her parents were in the kitchen.

She clicked open the front door, keeping her face turned to the walk opposite, “I’m home!"

Pepper sang, “Hey, honey.” 

Tony chipped in, “If you haven’t got any homework, we could use some help with this lasagne.”

“Umm, I’m actually quite tired…” She placed her backpack onto the couch, “Can you save me some for later?”

Her mum spoke, “Sure.”

“Are you feeling all right, Morguna?” Her dad asked, worry present, in his voice, “Need some of your grandma’s famous soup?" 

“No, no…” Morgan stammered, with a false laugh, “I’m good, just tired, you know?”

She sucked in a deep breath, when she turned the corner, to the stairs.

Peter was sitting, on the bottom step, his elbows rested on his raised knees, he shot her a stern look.

“What—"

He cleared his throat, “Tell them the truth.”

Morgan widened her eyes, sending out a silent plea _: please don’t do this._

Her dad raised his voice, but kept calm, “Tell us what?”

Her mum stepped over, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Morgan walked forward, closer to the stairs, she glared down at him, “Move.”

Peter shook his head, unfazed, “No.”

“What are you doing here?” She barked, “It’s Tuesday.”

“MJ’s out with her friends, so I asked if I could bunk over tonight.” Peter straightened his back, “Where’ve you been?”

She answered, quick, “At school.”

Peter hung his head, “Looks like it.”

Morgan’s mum laid a hand on her back, “Honey, turn around.”

Morgan hesitated, taking a slow breath.

“Morgan,” Tony breathed, “Please take that hood off and turn around.”

Morgan reached up, pulled her hoodie down and spun, to meet her parents’ gaze, “What now?”

Her dad flinched, swaying back a couple of steps like his life flashed before his eyes.

Her mum moved, pressing a hand to Morgan's cheek, “What happened?”

Morgan moved away, “Nothing.”

Her dad’s eyes found Peter, “You know, don’t you?”

Peter nodded, “Yeah.”

Morgan, for as long as she could remember, kept secrets for Peter.

Some big and some small.

“Shut up!” She spat, throwing out an arm, “You promised you wouldn’t say anything!”

“I know, I did, but I can’t stick to it,” Peter remained calm, “Not if you’re getting hurt.”

Peter Parker, _forever a hypocrite_.

Morgan sneered, with a frown, “That’s fucking rich, coming from you.”

Her mum turned, her jaw dropped, “Morgan!”

Morgan ignored her, she kept her eyes locked onto Peter, “You only just got out of a coma!”

Peter’s face burned red, with anger, “I’d rather not see you, in the same situation!”

Morgan’s dad held up his hands, stepping in front of Morgan, “Okay, _okay_ , what is going on here?”

“Morgan is building a suit, in my workshop,” Peter nervously rubbed his palms together, “She’s nowhere near the testing stage though.”

Her dad’s face drained, of all color, “An Iron Man suit?”

Peter lifted his shoulder in a half shrug, “Basically.”

Rage quickened in Morgan, as she mindlessly stepped back, “I hate you." 

Her mum twisted to face her, “Morgan H—”

Morgan screamed, “I hate you so much!”

Peter swallowed, with his head lowered to his chest, “You can hate me all you like.”

Morgan shook her head, frantically, with tears in her eyes, “I’ll never forgive you.”

“I promised, not to say anything,” He looked at her, “But you promised never to use it, without telling them first.”

“You ruin everything,” Morgan’s lower lip trembled, as her sorrow and anger collided, “Why is it one thing for you, and then one thing for me?!”

Her dad spoke, with a softened tone, “Morgan—"

Morgan screamed out, without even thinking, “Life would be so much easier if you never came back!”

Tears welled in Peter’s eyes, he turned his face away, towards the wall.

Morgan drew in a long breath, realizing what she'd said.

Her mum rested her hands on her hips, “Morgan—"

“No!” Tony snapped, “No, that’s too far.” He pointed, down at Peter, “Apologise now.”

Morgan shuffled back, “No.”

Her dad’s eyebrows knitted together, “Don’t—"

“Peter was fourteen when he became Spider-Man,” Morgan pointed out, “This is no different!”

“Peter has powers, honey,” Pepper said softly, “And they allow him to heal.”

“Uhhh,” Morgan clenched her fists, “I knew you’d never let me do this!”

Her dad crossed his arms, “The fact you didn’t tell us, shows me that you’re not ready.”

Morgan darted her eyes around, not knowing what to do.

She swiftly spun on her heel and headed for the front door.

Pepper called after her, “Where are you going?”

Morgan pulled her hood up, “Anywhere, but here.”

She fumbled for the handle, pulling it open.

Tony yelled, “It’s raining!”

When Morgan was walking home it was raining, but it had turned torrential.

There was a rumble of thunder, in the distance, and the clouds had covered the afternoon sun.

Morgan leaned out, “I don’t care.”

She rushed onto the porch, down the steps.

“Morgan, Morgan—” Her mum ran out, “Come back inside and talk about this,” She leaned over the banister, “You can’t walk in this.”

“Yes, I can!” Morgan’s temper spiked, “You’re never gonna let me do this.”

“If we talk about it,” Her dad stepped close, “We can work something out.”

Morgan shouted, over the sound of the storm around her, “You’re just saying that!”

“No, sweetheart,” Pepper argued, “We knew you’d want to do something like this, but there’s a right way.”

Tony called over, “We have to take it slow.”

Morgan clenched her jaw, “Did you take it slow, Dad?”

He motioned back to himself, “I’m not a prime example, kiddo.”

Morgan dug her nails, into her palm, “What about Peter?”

Peter was hovering behind her parents, his eyes were on the sky.

Her dad motioned to him, “I had protocols in place, for your brother.”

Morgan stomped her foot, “Why do you have an answer for everything?!”

“Because I’m your dad.”

Peter stepped down, “Morgan...”

She moved back, “I don’t wanna talk to you.”

“No…” He sped down the remaining steps, “Morgan—"

She shouted, “Peter, go away—"

Peter’s eyes were glued to the clouds above, he sprinted over, with an arm held out.

Morgan frowned, “What—”

Peter wrapped an arm around her, momentarily lifting her up, and then pulling her down, to the ground, using himself as a crash mat.

Lightning flashed, striking the pine tree beside them.

Morgan’s eyes widened, “Holy shit—”

Peter brought up his hand, tangling it, in her hair, protecting her head as he scrambled back.

The top half of the tree collapsed, landing with a heavy thump.

Peter leaned his head into the dirt, “Jesus.”

Morgan darted her eyes over to the tree, “How—”

Without Peter, she would have been flattened by it.

She sunk into his hold, curling her head under his chin.

He combed a hand through her hair, “You okay?”

She breathed, “Yeah.”

“Morgan!” Pepper shrieked, “Peter!”

“Fucking hell,” Tony leaned beside them, “You both okay?”

Peter panted a laugh, “We can add lightening to things I can sense.”

Morgan sat up, brushing leaves off her hoodie.

The rains started to calm, and the thunder sounded distant.

Peter sat up, scrunching his eyes, as he flinched, “Ow.”

She turned, her voice small, “Are you okay?”

He held up his left arm, his wrist was swollen, “I think it’s broken.”

Her parents hissed, sympathetically.

Her dad rested a hand on Peter’s back.

Morgan’s stomach leapt into her throat, “It’s my fault.”

Peter shook his head, “No, it’s not.”

“But I was—” She stammered, “I was the one out here.”

Peter smiled, “I’ve had worse.”

Her dad raised his eyebrows, “Yeah, he has.”

It slowly dawned on Morgan, that the entire time she’d known Peter, all he’d ever done, was keep her safe, and that was exactly, what he was doing, when he told her parents, what she’d been getting up to behind their backs.

She pulled him into a hug, laying her head on his shoulder, “I’m sorry,” She whispered, “I didn’t mean it.”

“I know,” He kissed her forehead, “It’s okay, we all have days like this.”

“Peter’s involved a Ferry chopped in half,” Tony joked, “Ha.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “How funny.”

Morgan's dad squeezed their shoulders, he pointed to the sky, “Obviously your Uncle Thor doesn’t like seeing you two fight.”

Morgan’s parents helped the duo, to their feet.

“We better get you to the infirmary, kiddo,” Tony said, studying Peter’s broken wrist, “Another week, in a cast.”

Peter nodded, “I’ve had every color now.”

Morgan chipped in, “Maybe Cho can do a multi-colored one?”

“Oh…” Peter’s eyes sparkled, “Like one with the bi flag?”

Tony grinned, “That’d be cool.”

“Well, let’s get wrapped up and dried first,” Pepper mused, “A broken arm and a black eye, is enough, for today, we don’t need to add hypothermia to the list.”


End file.
